Remember Me Premiere
by RKSupporter1
Summary: We have all seen that Kris was at the Remember Me Premiere so this is what i think it happend


Okay so this is my first one shot here so sorry if it sucks hehe,i just had to do something with the love that i feel for this two amaizing people.

Sadly I do not own them ,but they shurly own each other!

_**Remember Me Premiere**_

_She was late she knew let him go first cause' he need it to do all the interviews for the movie,and now she was on her way to his movie was a little scared cause she knew that after this night again will start the craiziness,but in a way she didn't need it to be there for him,she want it to.__  
__ While the driver was taking her to the premiere she remembered the fight she had with Stephanie a day before._

_ ~ FLASHBACK~_

_She came from his room downstairs with Lizzie beside her when she saw that Stephanie was looking at her ,surprised__  
__"You had to be at 4 at the airport"__  
__She made her way to where Rob was standing and asked him__  
__ "Babe,you didn't tell her?"she asked him,while he pulled her closer to his chest_

_ "No,I'll let you tell her"He kissed softly her cheeck_

_ "Tell me what?"the blonde girl asked _

_"I'm going to NYC with him"Kristen said simply_

_"What?No,no,Kristen you can' it's gone have your heads"_

_"They can have my ass too, I don't care,I want to be there"_

_Stephanie looked at both of them and she sighed cause she knew that making Kristen change her mind is something that's never is gone happend._

_ "Okay.I know that even London Bridge will fall ,I'll never gone change your mind,so let's go"__  
__  
__ And now she was minutes away to walk the red carpet She was scared as hell and nervous cause'Tom wasn't walking the red carpet with her._

_"Tom...dude come with me"_

_"Kris ,I can't,I mean look how I'm dressed"_

_"Dude ,please...You're so !"_

_He laugh and hugged her strongly _

_"Take a deep breath ,go there and show to the world who Rob belongs to"_

_She did what Tom said and step by step entered in the craiziness of flashes and flashes from the photographers."Relax Kristen,relax"she said to herself and she smiled to the first time she was proud of beeing there and God,Tom was felt so good to show them who Rob belonged .Everytime they wanted to hear them say that they have a relationship,but she has answered them by beeing there .She smiled confident to them one more time and then she was gone.__  
__  
__ Tom was waiting for her at the entrance to the theatre ,smiling at her._

_"Proud of yourself?"_

_"God,I can't feel my legs,but yeah,I gave them the answer"Tom laugh softly__  
__  
__ "Come on,I have to take you to your boyfriend"_

_ "Tom,I'm not a baby"_

_"Tell that to your obliged me to wait for you"He took her into the theatre and made their way to and his family were standing a few steps away from they and she smiled to his mum and his sisters._

_"There she you're happy"She sat besides him and said_

_"Rob come on ,you send Tom to wait for me?I'm not a baby"_

_"I know ,love ,I just wanted to know that you made it through all that craiziness"_

_"It was good to show them ,who you belong"_

_He smiled at her and took her hand and kissed softly_

_"I'm so scared right now"He said as he heard his voice into the screen but she hold his hand tigh and she wishpered__  
__  
__ "You're gone be amaizing"_

_The entire movie he felt scared and embarresed,but more when the "love scenes"came into the was scared about what Kris was thinking and started to get nervous.__  
__ She felt him and she knew why he was so nervous,but she didn't mind to see the scenes cause'she knew it was only knew how to calm him down.__  
__ She started to caress his hair from the back and cuddled into his sigh nervous._

_ "Hey...stay calm.I don't mind to see this,I mean i do,but I know it's only acting".She kissed softly his neck enjoying the scent of his felt him how he was much relaxed and she knew that it always does._

_"I love you"he said softly and she rised up her head to connect her lips with his in a tender kiss._

_At the final credits the whole theatre was in a huge movie was a total looked at her and he saw her smile between the tears that she had on her cheeks and he saw how proude she took her little hand in his and he said._

_"Thank you for beeing here"_

_"You were amaizing" _

_

* * *

Okay so tell me what you think,i really want to know what you think!kisses Eve  
_


End file.
